Celos
by jennifer1997
Summary: Songfic: Si hay celos hay amor, y en este caso hay mucho amor, que no se atreve a confesar, y que el este con otras chicas, la pone verde de celos, aparentemente "inecesarios".


_**Celos**_

Nos ubicamos en la Konoha high school, en la cual encontramos a una hermosa chica de ojos jade, caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos, con la cabeza perdida en sus propios pensamientos, centrados única y exclusivamente en aquel chico que había cautivado su corazón, mas que ningún otro, Sakura no tardo en cruzarse con el chico de sus ojos, Sasuke Uchiha, quien como "cosa extraña", estaba con una chica, a la cual estaba abrazando con cariño, el siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y ella no podía evitar sentir… celos.

_Celos de tus ojos cuando miras otra chica,_

_Tengo celos, celos._

_Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica,_

_Tengo celos, celos._

Sakura salió al patio queriendo olvidar la escena anterior que vio pero el destino no ayudaba, volvió a encontrarlos esta vez hablando muy amistosamente sentados en una banca, Sakura estaba verde de celos, no soportaba ver como esos bellos ojos negros se posaban sobre alguien mas, los observo durante un rato escondida detrás de un muro, el pelinegro pudo sentir una mirada sobre el que no provenía de la chica con la que hablaba, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura pero no vio nada, ella se dio cuenta de que iba a voltear y se oculto, pero lo que no oculto fue un profundo sonrojo que apareció en su blanca piel.

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien,_

_Cuando caminas con alguien,_

_Cuando te siento feliz,_

_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos._

Encontramos a Sakura en su habitación, "estudiando" por que en realidad su mente no estaba trabajando en las ecuaciones de su cuaderno, más bien estudiaba biología recordando la anatomía del ojinegro, un sonrojo profundo apareció en su cara que hacia juego con la dulce sonrisa que se dibujaba en su boca y con su mirada perdida.

_Fantasía_

Vemos a Sasuke y Sakura bailando juntos, mientras se miraban dulcemente, una vez terminada la canción Sakura lo abrazo con mucho amor.

Eres la única chica para mí – dijo Sasuke.

Y tu el único chico para mi – dijo Sakura, sonrojadisima por el comentario de Sasuke, ambos se aproximaban para darse un beso…

_Fin de fantasía_

¡Sakura! ¡Ya esta lista la cena! – anuncio su madre, al otro lado de su puerta, rompiendo su fantasía.

Si… ya voy – contesto Sakura, con voz entre normal y un poco enojada.

_Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,_

_Hoy quiero soñar que tú eres mío,_

_Hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo,_

_Y tú prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,_

_Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca, celos,_

_Celos._

Al día siguiente, camino a la escuela, Sakura se consigue a Sasuke al otro lado de la acera, como esperando a alguien, Sakura se escondió para observar y descubrió que si, efectivamente estaba esperando a alguien, a la chica de siempre, el le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella lo abrazo, la ira era notable en el rostro de Sakura, nuevamente el pelinegro se sintió observado pero al voltear otra vez no vio nada, creyendo que estaba algo paranoico no le tomo importancia y se fue camino a la escuela acompañado por la chica.

_Celos de tu boca cuando besas_

_A otra chica tengo celos, celos._

Ya era casi de noche y Sasuke regresaba a casa, cansado después del entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol, Sakura lo seguía ya que había otro camino para llegar a su casa si pasaba por la del ojinegro, hizo ese descubrimiento hace unos días y lo ha puesto muy en practica, vio por el otro lado de la acera como la persona que recibía al pelinegro no era nada mas y nada menos que la chica de siempre, ahora resultaba que ella vivía con el, ahora si que estaba realmente enojada=celosa.

_Celos de la noche, que comparten_

_Sus secretos, tengo celos,_

_Celos._

Ya al día siguiente, era hora de laboratorio y ya todos se encontraban en el salón menos Sasuke, a unos segundos de que sonara la campana fue que llego, Sakura estaba hablando con su mejor amiga Ino, la cual noto que el laboratorio estaba casi lleno y se le ocurrió un plan, se cambio de puesto dejando el asiento de su amiga como el único desocupado, con la intención de sentarlos juntos, lo cual logro fácilmente, al ver como el ojinegro se aproximaba a su amiga mientras ella la regañaba por su planecito.

¿Esta ocupado? – pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa, Ino noto eso y se adelanto.

No, claro que no, siéntate ahí – dijo Ino, a lo cual este le hizo caso, Sakura la veía como "¿Qué haz hecho?" y ella le hacia una expresión de "buena suerte".

La clase comenzó y Sakura estaba que le daba un desmayo de lo nerviosa que estaba, ella realmente trataba de enfocar su mente y sus ojos en el pizarrón pero ellos constantemente le fallaban y se fijaban en el chico sentado a su lado.

Oye – dijo Sasuke, llamando su atención.

¿Si…? - pregunto Sakura, nerviosa.

No estoy entendiendo mucho ¿Me explicas? – pregunto Sasuke, Sakura se sonrojo pero acepto ayudarlo y le explico lo mejor que pudo – ah ya entendí, gracias – dijo haciendo aumentar el sonrojo.

¿Qué hago? – se preguntaba Sakura, poco después recibió un papelito de Ino que al abrirlo este decía "invítalo a salir", al terminar leer le respondió en el papelito "¿Estas loca? No puedo hacerlo", Ino le dijo sin pronunciar inténtalo, Sakura no sabia que hacer - _¿Qué hago le digo o no le digo? Pero ¿Qué hay de la chica con la que el esta? Estoy completamente segura de que es su novia ¿Entonces para que lo pienso tanto? obviamente me va a decir que no_ – pensó tristemente.

Al terminar la clase, Sakura estaba reconsiderando la idea pero antes de que se decidiera por si o por no, llego la chica de siempre a buscarlo y ambos se fueron juntos.

_Cuando te miro a los ojos,_

_Cuando te siento a mi lado,_

_Cuando te veo marchar,_

_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos._

Sakura se quedo en el laboratorio soñando despierta.

_Fantasía_

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en un picnic, dándose mutuamente de comer en la boca, Sakura estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Te amo Sakura, a ti y solo a ti – dijo Sasuke.

Igual yo a ti – dijo Sakura, abrazándolo sonrojada.

Después del abrazo se quedaron viendo a lo ojos, luego comenzaron a aproximarse para un beso…

_Fantasía_

Señorita Haruno, ya la clase término, se puede ir a casa – dijo la profesora Kurenai.

Ah… si, Kurenai-sensei hasta mañana – dijo Sakura, tomando sus cosas para luego irse.

_Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,_

_Hoy quiero soñar que tú eres mío,_

_Hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo,_

_Y tú prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,_

_Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca, celos,_

_Celos._

Sakura se encontró a Ino en la puerta de la escuela, fue directamente hacia ella y comenzó a regañarla por todo lo que hizo, primero logro que Sasuke Uchiha se sentara a su lado, provocándole casi un desmayo y luego la abandona en el laboratorio cuando estaba fantaseando como seria una cita con el pelinegro en el caso que lo hubiera invitado y el hubiera aceptado.

Primero yo lo que quería era ayudarte para que pasaran un tiempo juntos, debiste tratar de controlar tus nervios, era la oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo a salir – explico Ino.

Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, más bien hice mucho al ayudarlo y considerar tu idea – dijo Sakura, molesta.

Si "que gran esfuerzo" y un segundo no te abandone, te espere afuera en lo que terminabas de soñar despierta, interrumpir tu fantasía hubiera sido grosero – explico Ino.

¿Pero que caso tuvo? Kurenai-sensei me despertó antes de la parte buena, anoche fue lo mismo, cada vez que pienso en que nos vamos a besar algo pasa, ni siquiera por sueños soy capaz de besarlo – dijo Sakura, decepcionada de si misma, recordando todas las veces que vio a Sasuke:

Mirar a esa chica

_Celos de tus ojos,_

Abrazar a esa chica

_Celos de tus manos,_

Besar a esa chica

_Celos de tu boca,_

Y esta con esa chica

_Celos de la noche,_

Y Sakura de sentir

_Celos._

Ino se iba a quedar esa noche a dormir en casa de Sakura por lo que iban juntas, ya cuando llegaron, se encontraron al pelinegro afuera esperando, Sakura creyó que esperaba a la chica de siempre y eso la puro histérica, una cosa es que tenga novia y otra es que técnicamente se la restriegue en la cara, pero comenzó a pensar que se equivocaba cuando el ojinegro hablo.

Que bueno que llegaste – dijo Sasuke.

¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunto Ino.

Vine a hacerle a Sakura una pregunta – dijo Sasuke.

¿Tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana? – pregunto Ino.

Si, así es – dijo Sasuke.

¿Y por qué no se lo preguntaste hoy en el colegio? – pregunto Ino, quería cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eras ciertas.

Ino deja tu interrogatorio – dijo Sasuke.

Ya tan poco es para tanto, te espero adentro Sakura – dijo Ino, entrando pero en realidad se quedo observando todo.

¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar? – pregunto Sakura, estaba nerviosa si pero la ira que tenia mataba sus nervios o mejor dicho los escondía.

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y que Ino celebrara en silencio.

¿C-Como me puedes preguntar algo así? ¿Tú… acaso no tienes ya una novia? – pregunto Sakura, súper nerviosa, Ino solo se preguntaba de donde saco esa idea.

Claro que no ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto Sasuke.

¿Y entonces… quien es la chica que se la pasa contigo? – pregunto Sakura.

Ella es mi prima – dijo Sasuke - ¿Acaso estabas celosa? – pregunto.

Claro que no… - dijo Sakura, sonrojada de vergüenza.

Bueno entonces, volviendo a la primera pregunta ¿Si o no? – pregunto Sasuke.

¡Ya dile que si! – grito Ino, que no aguantaba las ganas de que por fin pasara lo que su amiga tanto quería.

¡Ino! – le regaño Sakura.

¿Qué dices? – pregunto Sasuke, nuevamente.

Si… me encantaría – dijo Sakura, toda roja, Sasuke la tomo del mentón y la beso, haciendo que Ino celebrara casi que con fuegos artificiales y Sakura sintiera que literalmente se iba a desmayar – no te tienes que poner celosa, yo solo te quiero a ti – confeso.

Igual yo a ti – fueron palabras que salieron sin permiso de la boca de Sakura; Ino se fue a celebrar la felicidad de su amiga dejándolos, esta vez verdaderamente solos y ambos volvieron a besarse.

_Tú prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,_

_Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca, celos_

_Celos._

Fin de este songfic.

¿Qué tal estuvo? A mí por mi parte me encanto.

Al principio no sabia que pareja poner pero a la final me decidí por un Sasuke x Sakura.

Si, lo se una pareja regular así que le gusta a todo el mundo, que es como principal, no es normal en mi, lo se pero el Sasuke y Sakura es la única pareja regular que me gusta, mas no es mi favorita, pero Sakura encajaba perfectamente con un papel de chica híper celosa, así que bueno no se preferí que fuese un Sasuke x Sakura.

Tu opinión me es súper importante, así que déjame tu comentario por review para saber si te gusto.

_Dejar reviews pone sonrisas en la cara del autor._

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, Sayonara.


End file.
